She's Just Not That Into You
by MissZevie1504
Summary: Gravity 5 has always spent their summer together, but this summer is different. Stevie is missing. The summer goes by and the band has had no way of contacting her. Junior year starts and there's word of a new girl in school. She's courageous, attractive, and as Andy Bartlett would say, "she smells like the most beautiful creature in the world." Who is she? Read and Find out!
1. She's Adorkable

**HEY DARLINGS!**

**I haven't updated in FOREVER! I am incredibly sorry, but I've been so busy with exam preparations.  
But don't worry, I'll be updating more often since summer is almost here!  
**

**Before the story starts though, I would like to thank all of you for your amazing support. I love you guys, even if we've probably never crossed paths before. I hope some day I get to meet you guys and we could reminisce about how awesome How To Rock was and how mad we were when Nick cancelled it. LOL.**

**Here's a new story though, and I hope you all like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Rock. **

* * *

Stevie POV:

Zander bends down on one knee and asks the question I have been waiting years for him to pose.

"Stevie, will you marry me?"

We are surrounded by hundreds of eager eyes, ready to hear my response. He holds my hand in his; his other hand holding open a golden box with a diamond ring snuggled in it. _That's a big ring. Maybe like 40 carats?_

My hand sweats.

My mouth waters.

I can see my best friend, Kacey, in the crowd, giving me a miserable look and mouthing the words, "_Say something Stevie! Say yes!"_

I open my mouth, in hopes of an answer to magically appear. As I am about to annunciate the words, I begin to feel my lunch, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, reappearing in my esophagus.

Uh-oh.

Sorry Zander.

In the following three seconds, my lunch explodes from my mouth, followed by a small burp. It hasn't been fully digested yet, so it still looked a little... food-like, but more disgusting.

"Sorry," I say awkwardly to the boy covered in my lunch. Or what _used _to be.

My "yes" answer turned into a nice buffet for the rats. Great.

Zander lets my hand go and reaches for his vomit covered hair, "Oh my Go—"

-Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!-

My alarm clock screeches, bringing my dream—no, wait, correction: nightmare, into a halt.

I groan, hitting the snooze button several times, without any success.

"Okay! I'm up! Shut up already!" I groan as I throw the alarm clock halfway across the room, eventually turning it off. Probably forever.

I roll over to the side of my bed, maybe a little too much, since I end up hitting the floor with a huge thud.

"Ouch," I give a little whimper from the pain. I pick myself up from the ground and begin scrounging around for my glasses.

My vision is 20/500, so I am way above being legally blind.

"Mom! I can't find my glasses!" I shout on the top of my lungs as I attempt to make my way to what seems to be my study table. Suddenly, I hear a small crack as I step on something. My glasses.

"Never mind! I found them!"

I hear a bang on the wall followed by an angry, "Shut up Stevie! People are trying to sleep here!" My eldest brother, Zack, shouts from his bedroom.

I pick up my glasses and place them on my face. Finally, I can see. I look around my room and admire the amount of pictures of my one true love. Zander Robbins.

I make my way towards my mirror only to find a girl with terrible bed-head, food stuck in her braces, and badly cracked glasses.

"Last day of school today," I talk to myself. "We can do this. Plus, Zander will be there." I grin widely at the thought. I turn to my bedside table and admire the 8 1/2 x 11 framed collage of my Zander, made by yours truly. I sigh as I pick up the picture and hold it against my chest.

"Today, you're going to be mine," I giggle and snort. I kiss the picture goodbye and place it back on my night stand.

"Now what to wear for my last day..."

* * *

"Stevie, you broke your glasses again? This the fifth time this month! I'm not getting you new glasses anymore!" My mom scolds as I enter the kitchen. I roll my eyes and sit myself down by the kitchen island.

"_Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep? _Good morning to you too, mom. I slept great. _Well, that's good! It's your last day of your sophomore year in high school, are you excited? _Yes mom, I am, thanks for asking," I sarcastically make a pretend conversation with my "good" mom.

"Stevana Raina Baskara, are you even listening to me?" My mom turns to face me and gives me the glare.

"Yes mom, I am. You know you wouldn't have to keep buying me glasses if you just allowed me to wear contacts."

"Get a job first and buy your own contacts," she grabs her car keys from the counter and makes her way to the door.

"I bet dad would say yes," I mumble.

"Well too bad, he's on a business trip so you can't ask him. For now, I decide for the both of us."

"But mom—" I whine.

"Don't forget to tell Zack to drop Luke off to school!" are the last words I hear before the door closes.

I grab my favourite cereal bowl (the one that Zander touched when Gravity 5 had a movie night at my house) and fill it with Cheerios and milk.

"Hey, Grinch, you're dropping Luke off to school today," Zack announces as he enters the kitchen.

"What? No, you are! Mom just said—"

"Yeah, but Kat just called me and said she wants to make out before school starts, so you're dropping him off." Kat is Zack's girlfriend. She goes to some fancy art school for musical theatre, the same one my other brother, Nate, who's 17, goes to. Zack, on the other hand, who's 18, is a senior at Brewster High, so lucky me; he won't be there next year.

"What? No! Then get Will or Nate to drop him off!" I watch my brother pick up his car keys, completely ignoring me.

"You're not even listening! Zack!" I yell.

"Bye!" He says as he slams the back door shut.

I sigh, frustrated and set my bowl down on the counter. I make my way up the stairs to Will's room.

"Hey Will, I'm coming in!" I yell before I enter.

"What do you want Stevie?" Will asks, annoyed of me intruding his "man cave." He lies down on his bed, head hanging off the ledge, concentrating on his PSP. Will is 16, the same age as me. Well, that's already a given since we're twins.

"I need you to drop off Luke to pre-school," I bargain as I lean on the door frame.

"Hah! In your dreams," he replies rudely without taking his eyes off the game. "Now get out."

"I already dropped him off yesterday, and all of last week! One of you guys have to do it!"

Will get's up from his position and towers over me. "Well, it's not gonna be me," he says then shoves me out the door and slams it in my face.

I tilt my head back and let out a groan. I make my way towards Nate's room, but before I even reach it, Nate opens his door.

"Don't even think about asking me to drop Luke off," he warns and slams his door shut.

"Worst brothers ever," I mumble to myself as I turn around and head to Luke's room.

"Luke, baby. Wake up," I whisper as I nudge my 4 year old brother lightly on the arm.

His eyes open slightly and he groans, making a pouty face.

Out of all my brothers, Luke is my favourite. Probably because he's not as annoying as them... yet.

"No Lucas, don't give me puppy dog eyes. Up we go!" I lift him up from the bed and set him down on the floor.

"But Stevie, I'm tired."

I bend down and kiss his forehead, "let's get you dressed."

* * *

Zander POV:

"So, I'll call you over the summer. We can go grab some ice cream. Alright?" I do my signature crooked grin.

"Sure, Zander. I'd love that," Kara... or Michelle, whatever her name is, bites her lower lip and walks away.

"Great! See you later beautiful," I wink at her as she glances back at me. When she's completely out of sight, I turn to the two boys behind me and smile confidently.

"And that's how it's done boys!" I raise my hands up to high five them. I hand Nelson another slip of paper containing another girl's phone number.

"Whoa Zander, that's like your seventh one! And I've only started counting from the beginning of lunch! I'm amazed," Kevin compliments me as we sit down on our table.

"If only I had the guts to talk to Grace like that. Maybe then she'd consider going out with me," Nelson exclaims glumly as he places the slips of paper down in front of him.

"It's okay boys. We've got a whole summer to work on your charm. Trust me; junior year will finally be when you two get your first girlfriends!"

"Pfft. Who said I've never had a girlfriend before?" Kevin exclaims, standing up in defense.

"_Everyone _knows you've never had a girlfriend before," Nelson states.

"Right, right," He admits and sits himself back down.

I wave to the dark skinned girl making her way towards us.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey beautiful," Kevin compliments Kacey as she sits down.

Kacey holds a finger up to his face and says, "Not happening, Kevin." Kevin frowns.

"Have you guys seen Stevie? I've been looking all over for her," Kacey looks around the courtyard.

"Nope, and not planning on it," I claim.

"Oh, don't be so mean Zander," Kacey points out. "Stevie's great."

"I know, but every time I see her—well, you guys should know. You see what she does! I mean, Stevie's great, as a friend. I don't see her the same way she sees me. It's awkward when she tries to bring it up. Plus, I value our friendship way too much to change that." I half-lie. Stevie and I have been friends ever since I moved to Brewster in freshman year, but she's not my type. I don't understand how the rest of the band can tolerate her physical appearance. I know it's bad to be so judgemental, and judging a book by its cover was the first thing I did to Stevie when I first met her. Of course I regretted it after I got to know her, but the packaging of the book was pretty messed up. She had terrible hygiene, wore only sweat pants, sweat shirts—anything involving sweat (considering she has four brothers), wore braces and glasses, which were broken most of the time, and was overly shy. I like a girl with good hygiene; good style, and is confident. Being pretty also doesn't hurt. Stevie is the complete opposite of that. No offense.

Nelson starts, "Stevie is pretty cool; once you get to know her. You just don't like her because she's –"

"Because she's what?" Someone behind us asks. Stevie.

"Because..." Kevin tries to finish, but fails.

"Anyway! Stevie, where were you this morning? I came to pick you up for early morning band rehearsal, but you weren't there!" Kacey starts, saving her best friend from feel offended.

"Oh! Sorry! I completely forgot! I had to drop off Luke since my lazy brothers wouldn't do it," Stevie says as she sits down next to me.

"Hey Zander, you look extra nice today. Plus, you also smell extra nice," Stevie giggles and snorts. Oh God. I don't know why she declined Kacey's offer to a makeover.

"Anyway, Zander, you already know that I like you—" I cut her off.

"Stevie please, we've gone over this every single day. I just don't see it working, you and I. It's best if we stay friends. Sorry," I grab my bag and the slips of paper containing several girls' phone numbers before I leave the group. Gosh, I'm such a jerk.

Stevie POV:

I stare wide-eyed, at the love of my life walking away. With, of course, a bunch of girls' phone numbers.

"Aw, Stevie. I think it's time you got over Zander," Kacey says opening her arms up to give me a hug. I accept it.

"I told myself that today would be the day that he'd say yes. I guess not," I reply.

"Zander's missing out. He just doesn't see how awesome you are yet," Nelson adds.

"I agree," Kevin concurs.

I open my arms to all three of my only true friends and we share a group hug.

"I love you guys," I admit. These are my only friends in school. Gravity 5. Kevin and Nelson have been my best friends since we were born, and they have always accepted me, even if others didn't. They're the type of brothers I've always wanted. Kacey on the other hand, used to be a Perf, but decided to leave when she got braces and glasses. That's probably when she realized how life was like for me. Even if she went back to looking like Perf material again, she decided to stick with Gravity 5.

"Aw, will you look at that Grace! Gravity 5 is having a pity moment for Loserberry," Molly interrupts.

"Yeah, Loserberry," Grace adds as they motion to me, forming an L shape with their index finger and thumb.

"I don't understand how you guys can touch _that._ It looks like she hasn't showered in months," Molly points at me. Ouch.

"Molly, get out of here before I show everyone that photo of you on your tenth birthday," Kacey defends me.

"You would not!" Molly gasps.

"She totes would! It's hilarious! Piñata-head!" Grace says, dim-wittedly.

"Grace!" Molly glares at her blonde side-kick.

"Sorry!"

"If you're still here by the time I get to 1, I'm mass texting everyone the photo. In 5, 4, 3, 2—" Kacey threatens.

"Fine!" Molly turns on her heels and struts away with Grace following suit. Nelson half drools as he watches Grace from afar.

"Thanks Kace," I say sincerely. By now, I should be crying, but Molly's rude comments have been targeted at me since elementary school, that I've eventually grown used to it.

Suddenly, the bell rings, signalling the end of lunch.

I get up and retrieve my bag, "See you guys in History! If I'm late, can you tell Mr. March that I'm here, I just have to get my stuff."

I walk away from my friends and towards my locker. As I exit the courtyard, I am trampled by the mass number of students. It has always been a struggle to walk the halls of Brewster for me. They wouldn't dare to treat the Perfs like this, or Kacey. Not even Nelson and Kevin. Just me. Because I'm no one.

This has not been a good way to end the school year.

My family treats me with no love or respect.

The person I've been in love with for two years has made it crystal clear for the millionth time that I will forever be in the friend-zone.

Molly has shot one of her painful and emotionally scarring comments at me once again.

And everyone in this school tramples over me like I'm invisible.

This has to end. Right now.

* * *

**WELL? How is it so far? **

**Can you guys guess where the reference for "Zack's make out session before school" is from? HTR is a Nickelodeon show, so this should be pretty easy to guess since the show I got the reference from was in the same network. HINT: it's a classic and was possibly one of the best shows ever. **

**Anyways, I've realized that I've completely been ignoring the fact that I do not know anything about my readers!  
So I would like to ask you all: where are you from and what's it like living there? I'd love to know more about you guys!  
Also, from now on, I'm going to attempt to respond to your reviews. (Only the ones that give me something more than "Great", or "Cool!")  
Try telling me something you didn't like or did like particularly in my stories and I'll respond! **

**Till then, stay supa-dupa dope! Have a darling day! :)**


	2. She's Gone

**HEY GUYS! I'm back with another chapter to this story!  
I'm glad to to hear your many praises and compliments! **

**I also am sorry to the readers of The Way It's Meant To Be for not updating in ... months is it?  
I'm having a very hard time coming up with a chapter for that story, so if anyone wants to suggest any ideas, leave a review or just PM me! :)**

**Now to the reviews (you may skip if you just want to read the story...) :**

**SilverPebbbles: Thank you! I do try my best :)**

**Lulunatic14 : Don't worry, I wanted to make it sound like this version of Stevie truly needed some... ! Oh and Belgium! Oooh! Super cool! I've never been to Belgium. And you might already know I'm Canadian. :) and btw, I'm doing great, thanks for asking! ;)**

**Liz Marie: I agree Stevie totally does deserve that. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Vamplove218: Thank you very much baby, I appreciate it. Yes, that's why I'm here: to attempt to satisfy one's craving for Zevie. Interesting! California! My bucket list consists of moving to California to "pursue my dream" so maybe one day we can meet. Thank you for your review! :D P.S. I love Anonymous Love and I beg to differ with those jerks (Beautiful Chick and CherryHater21). You are very talented, so please don't bring yourself down. :)**

**Kennedy: Thank you so much! And don't worry, it is a multi-chapter! :D **

**ROXY1830: Michigan! Awesomee! All my viewers live in such interesting places! Man, I wish i could go and visit you guys. ): And thank you very much! I try my best. ;)**

**HoldItDown4Zevie: Thank you! Here's the next chapter ;)**

**justcallmelarry: Thank youuu! haha! i tried to update to the best of my ability so here you go! :)**

**random person: Thank you! Oh and well, you'll just have to see what I've got in mind, so keep reading! ;) **

**The 4 Guests: Thank you so very much darlings! Much love :* Oh and for the other guest who said I shouldn't make Stevie girly... don't worry, however the story turns out (and I've already had it planned exactly how it's supposed to be), I'm sure you'll still love Stevie. :) **

**jellybean96: Thank you oh so much! Washington! Supah dope! I want to go tour America some day, and maybe we can meet in Washington D.C. :D**

**And to those who guessed if the Zack making out before school was from _ show, you are all correct!  
(I was actually watching re-runs of Drake and Josh- the episode where Josh is "done"-when writing the chapter, but if you said Saved by the Bell, you're right too! And not it's not a contest, so you all are correct!)**

* * *

_DAYS LATER..._

Kacey POV:

"_Hi! You've reached Stevie's phone! Leave a message!"_

For the past few days, Stevie's answering machine had been answering all my calls—but not the owner herself.

"Stevie! Hey it's Kacey again. I've been calling and calling, but you've never once picked up! What's going on? I'm like, seriously freaking out here! What happened? Are you okay? O.M.G., this is exactly like that scary movie that we watched two months ago when the girl couldn't get a hold of her—" I stop myself, realizing that I was getting a little off topic. I take a moment to compose myself and continue, "Um, so call me back?" I hang the phone up and walk over to the living room. This might have been the fourteenth time I've called her, but I've been worrying a lot since she didn't attend last period on the last day of school.

"So, anything?" Nelson asks as he gets up from the couch. Gravity 5 has been planning this night for the past three weeks. We swore that we would all spend a night at Zander's house and watch all the Star Wars movies for Kevin's birthday.

"No, she hasn't been returning any of my calls. We haven't seen her since she said she would just 'go and get her stuff from her locker,'" I reply.

"Maybe she's asleep?" Kevin suggests.

I roll my eyes at him and face-palm myself.

"Kevin, no one sleeps for two weeks straight."

Zander comes out of his kitchen with a bag of chips and a 2L bottle of soda.

"So is Stevie going to come over and watch Star Wars with us? If she is, tell her to bake some cookies!"

Nelson's eyes light up, "Oh yeah! I love her cookies! But, can you tell her not to add too much gluten? That gives me really bad—"

"Oh my gosh people, have you been living under a rock for the past couple of weeks?! Stevie's gone! She's not answering her phone, she's not returning my calls and, if you guys haven't noticed, whenever we visit her house, it's empty! It's like the whole Baskara family has been wiped off the face of the Earth," I yell frustrated.

"Relax Kacey, I'm sure she's fine," Nelson attempts to calm me down.

I watch as Zander sets the food down on the centre table and the boys dig in.

"No, it is not _fine_! My best friend is missing and all you people care about is eating and watching Star Wars!" I grab my purse from the couch and turn to leave.

"We're just about to start," Zander runs up behind me and grabs me by the shoulder, "Where are you going?"

"To look for my best friend," I say, eyeing all three of them, "And if you guys don't want to help me, then fine. But I don't see the point of you guys calling her your friend." I take a dramatic turn and storm out the front door into the night.

Time for some investigating.

* * *

I park my red Volkswagen Beetle that my dad got me for my 16th birthday in Stevie's driveway and turn off its engine. I have to admit, Stevie's often peaceful looking neighbourhood looks quite creepy at night time.

As I walk out, I notice the headlights of a pickup truck approaching. At first I don't recognize it, but the faded maroon colour of the old truck gave away the owner.

Zander parks behind my car and the three boys jump out of the truck.

"Well, would you look at that? The three boys took a guilt trip and landed here," I say sarcastically. They all roll their eyes as they approach me.

"So what's the plan?" Zander asks as he reaches me. Kevin and Nelson follows close behind him, arguing... like usual.

"I can't believe you threw the potato chips out of the car!" Kevin yells.

"Well, sorry, I get a little jumpy when _someone _yells that there's a bee in the car!" Nelson apologizes sarcastically.

Suddenly, a light from the house across the street turns on.

"You guys! You have to be quiet! It's—" I look down at my phone to check the time, "12:46 at night and people are sleeping!" I whisper at the two boys. They mouth their apologies to me and wait until the light across the street turns off.

"So, the plan?" Zander repeats.

"Okay well, we already know that the Baskaras are not home, so we need to find some type of clue that can tell us where they went," I whisper as we huddle up.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Nelson asks.

Instead of answering the question, I give them a devious smirk.

* * *

Zander POV:

"Kacey, are you sure this is going to work?" Kevin asks. Kevin and I are holding onto Kacey's ankles as she stands on our shoulders in hopes of reaching the roof.

"Yes it will! Now push me up a little higher!" Kacey instructs.

"Where's Nelson? Why doesn't he have to do anything?" Kevin complains.

"I don't know! Just push me up a little high—whoa!" Kacey starts wobbling and falls on top of us.

"Well, good thing I landed on something soft," Kacey says as she struggles to get up.

"That would be our bodies," I moan.

"What happened? Why are you guys on the ground?" Nelson asks confused as he walks towards us. I brush my clothes clean.

"We got squashed, that's what happened!" Kevin yells and we all shush him. "Where were you?"

"There's a tree by Stevie's bedroom window behind the house. That's our way in," Nelson announces his discovery proudly.

"Then why didn't you just climb up and open the door for us?" Kacey asks.

"Well, I... I," Nelson stutters.

Kevin finishes for him, "He can't climb a tree."

Nelson turns to him, "Neither can you!"

"Okay be quiet guys! I'll climb," I offer.

We walk behind the house and reach the tree. I make my way up and position myself on the branch that hangs slightly above the rooftop.

"Be careful Zander!" Kacey whispers. From up here, I could not see them because the tree's leaves are blocking my view of the ground.

I swing my leg off the branch and jump onto the roof.

"What was that?! I heard a thud!" Kevin panics.

"It's okay guys! I'm on the roof now. I'm walking towards Stevie's window," I yell below. "I'll meet you at the door."

I walk up the slanted roof toward Stevie's window, using the shingles for support. When I reach the window, I'm lucky to discover that it isn't locked. I swing my legs through the window and enter her room.

"Wow," I mumble, still a little taken aback when seeing the portraits of myself all over her ocean blue covered walls. Talk about creepy.

I notice a shining metal object shining in the moonlight on Stevie's bed and I make my way towards it. Now I see why she hasn't been answering Kacey's calls. She left her phone here.

I hear a knock coming from downstairs, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot why I'm here."

I run down the stairs and unlock the back door, allowing my friends to enter.

"So where do we start?" Nelson asks Kacey.

"Well, we should go see if—" Kacey starts, but I interrupt.

"Before we snoop around the place, you should see what I found on Stevie's bed." I hand her the phone.

"Oh wow. So that's why she hasn't been answering. I thought it was because of something _worse_," she says a little relieved.

"Anyway," Kacey clears her throat, "we need to find out where they went. I say we look around, and if anyone finds something suspicious, tell me." She hands me back Stevie's phone and the gang splits up. I try to turn on her phone, but it won't work. There's probably no battery.

I make my way back towards Stevie's room to look for her charger. I start looking around, opening some of her drawers and finding a few creepy things. This includes one of my unwashed flannels, my yearbook from my old school, one of my missing guitar picks, and a voodoo doll that looks like me.

I open her closet only to find it empty. No clothes at all. Wherever the Baskaras went, I have a feeling they weren't planning on coming back any time soon. A long white cord catches my attention in the back corner of her closet. The charger.

After a few minutes, Stevie's lock screen pops up. Surprisingly, it's not a picture of me. It's a picture of the whole band.

"Now for the password..." I mumble to myself.

After several tries without any success, I give up. I lay down on Stevie's bed frustrated, and close my eyes.

"Where did you go Stevie? I didn't even get to apologize to you for being such a jerk the other day. I can't help but think that you disappeared because of me."

I open my eyes again, an idea brewing in my mind. I reach for Stevie's phone once again and type in what I'm guessing her code has to be.

"Stevie Robbins..." I catch myself laughing a little at her password, "And I'm in!"

Stevie received several missed calls and voicemails, most from Kacey. There was one that wasn't. It was from someone I didn't know.

I play the message and hold the phone against my ear to listen.

The voice of some dude blares through, "Hey Stevie, Drake here! I've been calling and calling. I hope we can meet up this summer because, well... I, I've really missed you. There's also something I've wanted to tell you. Call me once you get this okay? Bye."

Drake? Who in the world is Drake?

* * *

**Well? What'd ya think?**

**Review please and thank you!  
**

**Until next time Beauties! :***


	3. She's Super Hot

**Hey Lovelies! I'm back!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a week or so, but I've been out and about with my family.  
But don't fret! Here's another chapter!  
I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, but I did try my best, so I truly hope you enjoy it.**

Reviews:

**Guests: thank you so much! Oh and Stevie is supposed to sound creepy, I'm glad you've noticed. ;) I think you'll like how she turns out later on. :)**

**Vamplove218: Maybe Drake is, or maybe he's not. ;) But thank you darling. You have no idea how much this review meant to me. Originality is key for me, and I'm super glad you think it's unique, but I do hope you won't be disappointed as the story continues. :')**

**jellybean96: Aww, okay, we'll just have to let destiny lead our paths :) Thank you so much darling! I truly appreciate it. :'D**

**randomperson25: Haha, I'm gonna take that as a sign that you like this story :) And I will check it out. :D**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Kacey POV:

"Hey guys! I think I found something," Zander announces as he makes his way down the stairs towards the rest of the group.

"What is it?" Nelson asks.

"Stevie's closet is empty. Wherever they went, I don't think they were coming back any time soon," he says.

"Zander, all their closets are empty," Kevin adds.

"Anything else?" I stand there becoming a little impatient. He better have something more than that.

"Well, besides the bunch of creepy things I just found in her room, I've got this," Zander holds out Stevie's phone.

"What about it?" I ask.

"Stevie received a voicemail from some guy named Drake—" Zander explained.

"Wait, you know her password? What is it?" Nelson interrupts.

"Yeah it's—" Zander laughs, but not before he saw me give him _the look._ I know Stevie has laid out all her secrets for the world to see, but I still believe she deserves some part of her life kept hidden, even if it was just a password. Zander clears his throat.

"So what was the voicemail about?" I change the course of the conversation. Luckily, the other boys didn't notice.

"Like I was saying, it was from some guy named Drake. Here, I'll just play it for you," Zander presses the replay button and we all listen to the voice booming from the phone.

"I don't think he's just a stranger, that's for sure," Kevin states after listening to the recorded message.

"Whoever he is, he must have some type of close relationship with Stevie," Zander suggests, "Who else does Stevie talk to?"

"She doesn't hang out with anyone else but us, and if he was just a friend, I don't think he'd be saying 'I miss you' like _that,_" Nelson adds.

We all think a little bit more, standing by the bottom of Stevie's staircase in silence.

Kevin decides to break the silence, "Maybe he's her brother."

"Kevin we've met all of Stevie's brothers and none of them are named Drake. It's like you don't even know her!" Nelson says, shocked at how dim-witted Kevin was being. Kevin gasps.

"Maybe Drake's Stevie's cousin or something," Zander adds.

"No, that can't be. Stevie doesn't have an aunt or uncle or anything like that, so she doesn't have any cousins," I tell him. That only leaves one other choice.

"You guys don't think that Stevie has a secret... love life, do you?" I ask. We all giggle a little nervously.

"I don't think so, she's been in love with Zander since he first came to Brewster," Nelson claims.

"Well, how can anyone say no to this face?" Zander jokes and grins.

"Oh please," I say as I roll my eyes, playing along.

We all laugh.

Gravity 4 looks at each other in a reassuring way, but our eyes showed that we all had doubt in our minds.

_2 MONTHS LATER_

Zander POV:

I park my pickup truck in my usual parking slot and shut off my engine. It's the beginning of another typical school year at Brewster High, except the fact that now I'm a junior. I sigh as I look at the school walls, preparing myself for another year of learning, flirting with hot girls, battling with the Perfs, hanging out with the band and getting hit on by... Stevie. Then again, she has completely disappeared and who knows what happened to her.

I grab my bag off the passenger seat and open the car door. Almost halfway of getting out of my truck, I notice a familiar black car driving past me and stopping by the school entrance, but I can't remember who owns it. The passenger side door opens and comes out a gorgeous girl—tan skin and sandy brown curls that flows down to her shoulders. If only she would turn towards me so I can see her face. I don't recognize her, so she has got to be a new girl in school— a super _hot_ new girl in school. She shuts the car door and waves goodbye to whoever was driving. She turns and walks in through the school doors; her confident stride gaining a bunch of curious eyes trailing behind her.

I hurriedly make my way in to the school in hopes of catching up to her, but sadly, it's too late. So instead, I make my way to the courtyard to meet with the rest of the band.

"Hey, Zander! This is the year when Kev and I finally get girlfriends, remember?" Nelson greets as I make my way towards our table.

"Yeah bud, so does that mean you're ready to talk to Grace?" I nudge him playfully.

"He'll never be ready to do that," Kevin says.

"Oh, well, it's not like you're any better!" Nelson argues.

"Well, at least I don't pee my pants when I'm talking to her," Kevin yells back.

"Oh it's on you little—" before Nelson continues his insult, I cut him off.

"Guys! Stop yelling, people are looking," I use my arms to separate them.

"Hey guys," Kacey greets us glumly as she takes a seat on our table.

"Why so glum, Kacey?" Nelson asks.

"She's still depressed since her best friend has completely disappeared," I answer for her.

"Oh... right."

Remembering the girl that I saw earlier in the morning, I pose a question, "Hey, did you guys see the new girl?"

"What new girl?" Kacey asks.

"Well, for starters, she's beautiful—" I say.

Kevin interrupts, "Really? What does she look like?"

I stutter, "well, I-I didn't exactly get to see her face since her back was turned towards me, but I know she is."

"Then that doesn't count," Nelson claims. "You've got to see her face to be able to label the girl 'beautiful.'

Kacey interrupts our conversation, "You guys are so shallow. All you look at is a girl's physical appearance—I mean there's so much more in a girl than just how 'hot' or 'beautiful' she is."

I defend myself, "No! I swear, she's –" I turn my eyes to see the girl that I had seen earlier walking down the steps to the courtyard. The rest of the band turn to see who I was looking at. I continue my sentence, "...beautiful."

It wasn't just us who were staring at the gorgeous girl walking down the steps. It was everyone else in the courtyard too. I couldn't blame them; seeing her face completed the whole package. Don't you ever have that moment when you think someone looks good from the back, but then they turn around and they're not as great as you expected? Well, this girl is nothing like that. She was beyond anyone's expectations.

"Is that—" Nelson starts.

"Yes, Nelson, that's the new girl. I told you she was beautiful," I tell him without removing my eyes from her.

"No I meant is that..." I missed the last words of his sentence because I was too distracted by the fact that the girl was looking at me, and she was getting closer, and closer and— oh my God. I know who she is. She's—

Kacey squeals in delight and jumps up to hug the girl that I had once thought was new, "Stevie! Oh my gosh, girl you look amazing!"

"Whoa there, Kacey, you need to chill," Stevie says, but with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys," she says as she sets down her bag and sits across from me. Nelson and Kevin give her a hug.

She turns to face me and smiles, "Hey Zander."

"Hey Stevie," I reply.

The rest of the band is talking, but I can't hear a word that they're saying.

I continually stare at her in disbelief. How can someone who used to look like a huge dork turn out to look like this? How did all that terrible hygiene, sweat pants and sweat shirts, huge broken glasses and bent braces turn into _this_?

She's wearing an open ocean blue checkered flannel, with a white beanie and sporting a pair of very cool combat boots. It has a tomboyish look to it, but it still is capable of showing off her femininity. I can't believe I've never noticed it back then, but she is super hot. The black tank top she's wearing shows off her curves as it slowly graces down to her tight dark jeans. Her brown hair flows nicely down to her shoulders framing her face in a very subtle way.

I think I just found another girl to hit on.

"Zander... hello? Zander?" Stevie waves her hands at me.

"Wh-what?" I answer, slightly dazed.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at her for like, the past hour," Kacey exaggerates.

"Is there something on my face?" Stevie asks a little self consciously.

An opening for a flirt session, I see. I clear my throat, "No, actually, you're perfect." I grin.

"Okay, then," she replies awkwardly, not buying my compliment. What? What was that? This should've been easy since she's in love with me... Isn't she?

She clears her throat, "so how was everyone's summer?"

"Horrible! We spent most of it worrying about you," Kacey pouts.

I add, "We really care about you Stevie." I do my signature smoldering grin. She looks at me like _I'm_ the creep and turns away. What in the world is going on? That has never _not _worked before!

"Okay then..." Nelson says, "I think I speak for everyone when I ask: where _did _you go?"

Suddenly, the bell rings signalling first period. Stevie get's up and grabs her bag.

"See you guys later okay?" She waves goodbye and walks off with a trail of boys behind her.

"Zander, what was that?" Kacey asks.

"What was what?" I reply.

"That! You just flirted with Stevie," Kevin says.

"Actually he _tried _to flirt with Stevie and he failed," Nelson corrects.

"Either way, Stevie's our friend, so we forbid you from turning her into one of your little girlfriends," Kacey scolds me.

"Oh Kacey, I don't think Stevie would even bother taking Zander's bait seeing how she clearly is _not _interested in him anymore," Nelson adds.

"I'm not trying to do anything!" I lie.

"Still Zander, we all know you just want to flirt with her because now your _shallow_ little eyes can see how beautiful Stevie actually is," Kacey continues.

Ouch.

They all walk off together, leaving me alone.

Wow. Stevie doesn't like me anymore. I never thought this would ever happen, but I'm actually starting to regret saying no to her all those times she's told me how she felt. And now, she's gorgeous and I look like the desperate loser trying to get her.

No. I can't have this. No one has ever turned me down before. And it won't happen again.

Stevie doesn't like me anymore? Then fine.

Challenge accepted.

* * *

**Well? whatchu think? **

**Leave a review, please and thank you!  
Go ahead and leave constructive criticism if you please, I'd love to get some tips and ideas. :)**

**Hope to see you soon beauties! Until next time! :)**


	4. She's Back

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACK!**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I was busy doing things. (like sleeping, eating and procrastinating on my writing.)  
I'm deeply sorry. **

**But anyways, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!  
This chapter is just the second half of the last, but in Stevie's point of view :)**

**Reviews: **

**Liz Marie: Thank you! Yes, Zander definitely deserves it. i totally agree. ;)**

**unknown4499: Thank you very much! And it's great to know that was you! :D**

**LovelyLyrics: Aw, since I didn't update very soon, I guess I don't get one. :( Bummer. **

**misscakerella: Haha, thank youu! I know right, so I tried to make him sound more exaggerated than his original personae. :) I'm glad you enjoy it. **

**SilverPebbbles: Thank you! I kind of wanted to make her transform back to her original character, because she's amazing that way. Thank you for appreciating it. I'm honestly still trying to figure out how she became that way too. If you have an idea, please don't be afraid to PM me. :) **

**jellybean96: Thank you. I hope so! **

**DreamStar77: thank you so much darling! Gah! This review is super sweet. :')**

**Anna Vangeest: Thank you! I'm glad you like it :)**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Stevie POV:

I lift myself off the bed, groaning at every single move I make. It's the first day of school again. Great. My sleeping pattern has been officially messed up from the trip we took, so waking up this early was a pain.

I grab my glasses off my night stand and put them on. I glance at my new alarm clock; its numbers suggesting that it's 6:15 am. Plenty of time before school starts.

I grab my towel and head for the bathroom. I shower quickly, saving myself from the loud banging and shouting on the door from my brothers if I shower too slowly. I leap out of the shower and grab my new pair of contact lenses my dad bought me on his way home from his business trip. He knew I've been begging for them, and since I just got my first job at the mall, my mom decided to agree that I deserved a reward. I look at my foggy reflection in the mirror as I place the lenses in my eyes. There. Perfect.

I head back to my room, toothbrush in my mouth, and find myself shocked when I open the door.

"What the heck is wrong with me?" I mumble, taken aback by the amount of pictures I have covering my ocean blue walls, all of the same person. Zander Robbins.

I change as quickly as I can, and begin to take off all the pictures of him. What if he saw my room? He would think that I'm the biggest creep in the entire world! Besides, I don't even think I find him that attractive anymore. Once I finish removing and tearing up all the pictures and anything else that was creepy, I decide to join my family for breakfast.

* * *

As I walk towards my kitchen, I'm able hear my family bickering— like usual.

"Will, no video games during breakfast," mom scolds as she extends her hand towards the PSP while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Okay, just wait a second," Will says, pressing the buttons of his PSP angrily.

"No," mom grabs the game out of Will's hands and turns it off.

"What the—mom! I was in the middle of a mission!" Will whines, but mom already has made her way out of the room and up the stairs to hide the PSP.

I head to an empty chair and trip over something that was blocking my way. Will laughs at me; his leg sticking out from under the table.

"Why you little—" I don't finish my sentence, but instead grab Will in a headlock.

"Who's laughing now, huh?" I tease. His hands try to constantly pry my arm away from his neck, but my grip is too tight. Zack just watches us from across the table. Ever since summer started, I've found newly built confidence and strength in me, which means: no more getting bullied by my stupid brothers.

Nate comes in the room, seeing us and yells at the top of his lungs, "Mom! The twins are trying to kill each other again!"

A reply comes from upstairs; still loud enough for us to hear, "Stevie, Will, if I come down there and see you two fighting again, I will not hesitate to ground you! You hear me! So stop it!"

I groan as I release my grip around Will's head, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, real mature Stevie," Will replies, his tongue also sticking out.

I head towards the pantry to grab my favourite Lucky Charms cereal. I make my way to the cupboard where the bowls are and my hand instantly jerks towards the one Zander touched. I rethink my decision and instead grab the bowl beside it.

I sit myself down across from Nate, who had his sketch pad out.

"Whatchu drawing?" I ask a mouthful of cereal in my mouth.

"It's for this new idea I have. It's—"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up for a sec," Zack interrupts as he answers his ringing phone. "Hello? Oh yeah hey dude, what's up? What?! What do you mean it's the first day moving into our dorms?! Oh, I completely forgot. Yeah, yeah. I'm packed anyway, so... What?! I thought we were dorm mates? Yeah, okay just stall him or something. I'll be there soon."

Zack quickly gets up from his seat and heads upstairs. He comes back down, dragging his suitcase with him. My dad enters the room.

"You plan on running away?" My dad jokes.

"I completely forgot that today's the day we're supposed to be moving into our dorms," Zack replies.

"Nice going big bro," Nate teases, but he ignores him.

Zack drags his suitcase out the back door and yells, "Bye! See you never!"

My dad glares at him through the window and Zack rewords his farewell, "I mean I love you, bye! Whatever..." We hear his car engine start, and slowly disappears as he exits the area.

"Good riddance," Will mumbles.

"One less Baskara to deal with," I add.

Nate pauses from his drawing, glances at his wristwatch and curses under his breath. Luckily, dad didn't catch it.

"I forgot, I'm supposed to be meeting my art teacher this morning. I'm late!" Nate quickly collects his belongings and runs out the door.

Then it was Will's turn, "Ugh. I forgot, I have to..." The rest was not said loud enough to hear.

"Wait! Will! I need a ride to school!" I yell after him, but it was too late. We go to the same school, and he doesn't even bother to give me a ride? Awesome brother he is.

"How am I going to get to school?" I ask my dad.

"Ask your mom," he replies, but as if on cue, we hear mom's car start, and exits the driveway, to drop Luke off to his first kindergarten class.

"Or I'll drive you, but we need to go now," he says, changing his answer.

I grab my bag and follow my dad to his car.

* * *

"You know, you wouldn't have to worry about driving me if I had my own car," I tell him as we near Brewster High.

"No Stevie, we're not going to get you a car," he answers.

"But how come all the dweebs have their own cars and I don't?" I complain.

"Well, they're all older than you."

"What? No, Will isn't! We're twins, it doesn't make a difference."

"Well, he's older by 16 minutes."

"That still doesn't make sense."

"Stevie, I'm not getting you a car."

"But—"

"This conversation is over."

We sit in silence for the next few minutes, giving me time to think.

I haven't seen any of my friends for the past two months. I really did miss them, and completely disappearing for two months was uncalled for, but it's not like it was my choice. I just wonder if anything changed over the period I was gone. I know that my view of Zander has changed. Wait, no, saying it "changed" is an understatement. It was more like a drastic turn from the fantasy world I used to live in, getting hit on the head by the hard rock that is reality. I'm still unsure though, if I still have feelings for him. Maybe I do, maybe I don't.

I brace myself for the questions that the band will for sure be asking. At least it's a sunny day.

My dad drives me to the entrance of the school and I leap out of the car, waving goodbye.

As I turn to face the school, memories of the past school years flood my mind. Most of it was being picked on by the Perfs, getting trampled on by the students and getting rejected by Zander.

Well, this time, it's going to be different.

I walk inside the school, noticing a few students' eyes trailing after me and a bunch of whispers following that. Are they talking about me?

As I make my way to the guidance office to retrieve my schedule, I over-hear Justin Cole ask Dean Hollis, "Is she the new girl? Nice," while gesturing at me. _New _girl_? _Who? Me? I've been going to the same school as them since kindergarten. I decide to ignore it and continue my walk to the guidance office.

"Hello, are you a transfer student?" Principal Kersey asks as he approaches me. I'm currently waiting for my schedule.

I turn around to see if he was talking to someone else, but I notice that I'm the only student in the office, "Um, actually I'm not, Principal Kersey," I reply.

"Oh, I don't think I've ever seen you before. You must be new," he says, still believing that he's correct.

"Actually, this is my junior year here."

He glares at me. "You know, if you're not a student here, you can't be in here. This can count as trespassing, so if I were you, I'd stop fooling around, missy," he says, completely ignoring my honest statement. What the heck is wrong with this guy?

"I'm not fooling around, I go t—"

"I know every single student that goes here," Clearly he _doesn't_, "so your lies don't work."

Suddenly, the guidance counsellor comes back and hands me my schedule, "Okay, Stevie Baskara, here's your schedule. Your homeroom teacher is Mr. March."

Principal Kersey turns to me; eyes wide, "Stevie Baskara? I think I've heard that name before."

"Yeah, because I GO TO SCHOOL HERE," I reply rudely.

Principal Kersey turns a bright red colour, apologizes for the "misunderstanding" and leaves straight away.

I thank the guidance counsellor and walk out of the office. Suddenly, Kim Davis, comes up to me and introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Kim Davis. Welcome to Brewster High," she greets.

" I know who you are," I reply.

"You do? How?"

"We had four classes together last year," I answer, rolling my eyes. Here it goes again.

"A-aren't you new?" She asks. I sigh, mumble no and walk away. I don't have time to deal with this.

Why does everyone think I'm new? It's not like I look so different from my old self that I'm unrecognizable. It's probably because they've never once thought of setting eyes on me before. Typical.

I head to the courtyard in search of people who will for sure, know who I am. I make my way down the steps to the courtyard, a hundred eyes staring at me. _What is wrong with these people? _I turn my gaze towards Gravity 5's table and there they are. My friends. Nelson sits beside Kevin with Kacey across from her and Zander at the far end of the table, all their eyes on me. I smile at Zander, whose mouth hung open. _Okay, now I'm getting a little weirded out. _

Kacey gets up from her position and squeals in delight.

"Stevie! Oh my gosh, girl you look amazing!" she says as she grabs me in a hug.

"Whoa there, Kacey, you need to chill," I greet, and wrap my arms around my best friend.

I sit myself down across from Zander. "Hey guys," I say.

"Hey Stevie! We missed you!" Nelson states as he and Kevin tackle me in a hug.

"I miss you guys too," I reply. I turn my gaze to Zander, who I caught staring at me.

"Hey Zander," I smile.

I wait for him to reply, but he just continually stares at me. In what seemed like three minutes, he finally says, "Hey Stevie." _Uh, is he okay?_

Kacey starts to bombard me with questions and comments like "what happened to you?" and "cute outfit!" and blah, blah, blah...

I notice that Zander's gaze hasn't left me ever since I came and soon, the rest of the band realizes too.

I wave my hands in his face, "Zander... hello? Zander?"

He replies, a little dazed, "Wh-what?"

"Are you okay? You've been staring at her for like, the past hour," Kacey exaggerates. I blush at this comment.

"Is there something on my face?" I ask.

Zander's facial expression suddenly changes. I've known him long enough to know that this is his "flirt mode" face. He clears his throat.

"No, actually, you're perfect," he says with a smile.

"Okay, then," I reply awkwardly.

Nelson, Kevin, Kacey and I all exchange looks. _Is he serious? Is he seriously trying to hit on me? _I mentally laugh at this.

I clear my throat and change the subject, "so how was everyone's summer?"

Kacey's eyes sadden as she answers, "Horrible! We spent most of it worrying about you."

Zander interrupts her, "We really care about you Stevie." He does his signature crooked grin. Nothing I've never seen before. _Okay now this is starting to get really creepy. _

Nelson changes the subject, "Okay then... I think I speak for everyone when I ask: where _did _you go?"

The bell suddenly rings, and I grab my bag and wave goodbye to the gang. I head to my locker, when I notice a bunch of boys following me. I decide to ignore them as I enter my locker combination. Eventually, they all left.

Well that was certainly weird.

I begin a mental conversation with myself.

_Hey Stevie, Zander was acting pretty weird too, wasn't he?_

Yeah. What was that all about? He was acting super creepy.

_You mean like the old you?_

... I guess. But seriously, those things he did; those cheesy compliments, that crooked grin; should've worked on me, but it didn't. Interesting.

_So I'm guessing you don't like him even the tiniest bit anymore?_

Hmm, will you look at that. I guess I don't.

* * *

**Well? How was it? :D  
I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter either, but the story****_ is _****just starting. ;)**

**Review, Fav and Follow PLEASE ! :D**

**Until next time Zevians! :) **


	5. She's Just Not That Into You

**HEY GUYS! Im sooo sorry for the super late update; I was out with my family, enjoying the outdoors! (proof: my super unevenly tanned skin)  
plus, all my author's note stuff got deleted, and you'll see why I took so long to update. :/**

**but don't fret, I'm here now with a new chapter, just for you :)**

**time for reviews: **

**unknown4499: Thank you! LOL I know the mental conversation was weird, I honestly just needed an excuse for Stevie to talk to herself. I LOVE THAT PART TOO. OMG. And for what Stevie did over the summer and who Drake is, I'll be putting that in later in the story so that it'll kinda be the build up to that special moment, if ya know what I mean -nudge nudge- ;)**

**misscakerella: thanks for the review! :)well, I guess you'll just have to read to find out ;) and dw, I think you'll still like the way the story turns out. :D**

**jellybean96: Thank you! I'm glad you thought so! Here's the new chapter! :D  
**

**LovelyLyrics: I would love to have a talking kitty! Mail one to me? LOL, and like I said with unknown4499, I'm planning on bringing the Drake topic later on in the story, to build up to the special moment ;)  
**

**SilverPebbbles: Thanks for reviewing! :D I don't know, maybe she did, maybe she didn't. ;) **

**random person: thank you so much :) here's the next chapter :)**

**Guest: sorry I updated really late. I'm poor updater. :( but anyways, here's the new chapter! :D**

**HTR101: Thank you so much! oh you flatter me. :$:) haha. **

**MariaLuvsYew: -slow clap that builds up to a fast clap- OMG you win the award for "The Longest Review I've Ever Received"! Thank you so much!  
Ch. 3  
1. he definitely deserved rejection. Zander's getting me really worked up at the moment; he's so shallow. LOL. funny how I created his character too. xD  
2. I totally agree! She would look super adorbs :) but then again, horrible hygiene is always a no-no :/  
3. Yeah it totally was! I love that episode too! I cried when Drake apologized to Josh. OMG I love them. D: why did the show have to end. gaahh. (HTR & Drake and Josh feels all over again)  
4. Drake is pretty interesting eh? if you wanna know why I still didn't put the Drake topic in yet, please read my reply to unknown4499. :) And totally! I imagined Zander jumping and shuddering a little when he went in her room. Haha.  
5. I disagree that Indiana is that boring. :/ love your home :) thank you so much. you are absolutely amazing and you make me blush. gaaah! :$ it was like destiny that you read mine. :) and please do continue with your HTR stories. they're very well put together. :D I would love to read more. :)  
Ch.4  
Yeah, what did cause the change? hhm. ;) well I guess you've gotta keep reading to find out :D I dunno if it was literally a rock, but something hard definitely hit her on the head. haha! I can't wait to see him getting rejected all over and over and over... again. :D**

**Every Rose Hurts: sorry for not updating D: I'm a horrible updater :( please keep reading if you wanna know who Drake is! if you want more info, please read my reply to unknown4499. :)**

**NOW ON WITH ZE STORY.**

* * *

Stevie POV:

I rush to class, already late on the first day of school. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I hadn't realized the bell had already rang. As I enter my homeroom class, I can feel all the eyes on me. Again.

"Hi, Mr. March, I'm so sorry I'm late, I was um..." I pause trying to think of an excuse.

Mr. March turns towards me and smiles, "No worries, new kid. You must have gotten lost. I still get lost sometimes and I've been teaching here for over fifteen years now. Don't worry, I won't consider you late."

"No, Mr. March I'm not new. It's me, Stevie. You taught a class of mine last year," I say awkwardly, the whole class listening to our conversation.

Mr. March frowns. "Well, in that case, you're late. Have a seat, uh—" he pauses; already forgotten my name.

"Stevie," I answer. I turn my gaze to the class to find an empty seat. I search row by row and finally, my eyes set on the only empty seat in the class, and possibly, also the worst. Aside from the fact that it was seated right next to a window for daydreaming purposes, it was also the seat to the left of Zander, the person I've been planning on avoiding all day; in front of Molly and Grace, the people who want to rip my heart out and feed it to wolves; and behind Andy Bartlett; the kid with gas problems.

I walk over to my seat as I am welcomed by my new seat mates: Zander with a flirtatious wink, Andy with a ridiculously unseductive kissy-face and Molly and Grace with an evil smirk; all of which I roll my eyes to.

I sigh as I take a seat at my new desk. I feel a small tap on my shoulder and I groan before turning to face the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Loserberry? Is that really you?" Molly asks.

I ignore her and concentrate on Mr. March who was blabbing on about the Rules and Regulations of the school.

"Wow, I've got to hand it to you Loserberry, I have to say that I'm amazed," Molly continues sarcastically.

"Yeah, totes amazed," Graze adds.

I rotate myself to face her, "Molly, if you don't mind, I've been having a pretty rough morning so if you're going somewhere with this, I suggest you stop."

I set my eyes on the grass outside and enjoy the sun streaming in. At least it's still a beautiful day.

Unfortunately, Molly doesn't give up, "So, how much did it cost?"

"How much did what cost?" I ask, my back turned towards her.

"Well, the plastic surgery of course, to fix your hideous face," She dissed.

I quickly feel my temper rising and I face her, "Look Molly, if you don't want to see yourself bald, then you better stop there because I will rip every single strand of your beautiful ha—"

Suddenly I feel two very strong arms cover my waist and peel me off of Molly's desk, since I had somehow gotten on it through my anger-filled speech. The whole class is staring at me.

"Whoa Stevie, let's go take a breather okay? Deep breaths, deep breaths," Zander whispers in my ear as he tries to pull me away from Molly. I could barely understand him since all that was going through my head was "I am so getting detention for this."

"Yeah hi, Mr. March, I'm just going to go for a walk with..." he didn't even have time to finish his sentence since we've already gotten out the classroom.

I continue to make a fuss. "Don't touch me! Help! He's harassing me!" I yell in the hallway.

Zander covers my mouth, "Stevie calm down! We're just going for a walk."

He half carries me outside, trying to dodge all my kicking. When we finally exit the school property and I had calmed down, he sits me down on a bench right outside the school gates.

Zander POV:

I set the new and improved Stevie down on the bench and crouch down right in front of her.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, thanks," she replies, taking deep breaths.

"Molly's just being her usual horrible self, and I'm glad that now you can stand up for yourself, but please just don't do it in that violent sort of way," I explain. Not only was I glad that she could defend herself, I was also turned on. I like a girl with confidence, and this version of Stevie has it all.

I look into her eyes to see if she's taking in what I'm saying. That's when I notice how beautiful her eye colour is, for the first time.

"Whoa..." I mumble.

"What?" she replies.

"I never noticed it before, but your eyes are green."

"Actually, they're not fully green, they're hazel but—" An opening for a compliment.

"Well, they're beautiful," I do my signature grin.

Stevie rolls her eyes and gets up, almost knocking me over.

"No way," she exclaims.

"What?" I ask a bit confused. She's mad at me after I tried to help her?

"You did not just drag me out here to have a flirt session with me!" She spins on her heels and walks back towards the school.

I run after her and grab her by the arm.

"I don't understand what I did wrong!" I yell.

"Zander, I might not be experienced in getting hit on by a guy, but that doesn't mean I don't know what it looks like," and with that, she spins around again and walks into the school, leaving me there with my mouth hanging open.

"Whoa..." I say to myself. Never in my life have I been more turned on and rejected than what just happened between Stevie and me.

Getting her to like me is going to be harder than I thought. Good thing I like a good challenge.

* * *

Kacey POV:

I set my tray of "food" down on Gravity 5's table and sit myself down beside Kevin. He was playing Furious Pigeons with Nelson, like usual.

"Ugh, what is this poor excuse for food this time?" I ask the two. Unfortunately, they're too sucked into their game to hear me so I repeat my question when Stevie sits beside me.

"I think it might be meatloaf... or part of a foot," Stevie answers picking at her plate. She turns towards Kevin and Nelson and quickly grabs the game from their hands and shoves them in her bag.

"You two need to stop playing this game every single free time you get," she scolds.

"Stevie! We were so close to getting the second golden egg," Kevin complains.

"You'll get it back later, now eat your meatloaf... or foot," she demands.

I turn towards Stevie and ask, "So how's this new lifestyle treating you, Miss 'Oh, is that the new girl? She's hot.'"

"What?" She asks confused.

"Well, that's what I've been hearing all morning long. So far, that's what you're known by," I laugh.

"I've never thought I'd actually see the day when people think that Stevie Baskara is 'hot'", Nelson jokes, which makes Stevie laugh along.

"But honestly guys, I am sick and tired of people thinking that I'm the new girl. I mean, was I _that_ invisible before?" She rants.

"Well, at least they think you're hot," Kevin adds. We all laugh again.

As Zander approaches, Stevie quickly grabs her bag and tray and gets up, "I'll see you guys later okay?"

"Where are you going?" Kevin asks.

"Somewhere!" she yells before walking off in the opposite direction of Zander. I'm sensing that something is going on, so I get up and follow her, leaving my tray behind.

I walk inside the band room to see Stevie strumming her bass on the couch, her tray of "food" sitting on the table, untouched.

"Hey girl, mind if join you?" I stand by the doorway.

"No, go ahead," she says, placing her bass down and patting the seat beside her.

"So...," I start as I take a seat next to her.

Stevie laughs, "Cut to chase Kacey."

"Are you trying to avoid Zander or what?" I blurt out.

She gives a small laugh again. "Was I that obvious?"

"Nope," I let out a sigh, "actually, it couldn't have been more obvious."

"Well, I wasn't really in the mood..." she drifts off.

"Mood for what?"

There's a brief silence before she answers.

"Well you see, he," she pauses, "He keeps trying to flirt with me."

"OMG, no way," I say sarcastically.

She laughs and pushes my arm.

"But seriously Stevie, you've been running after this guy for as long as I could remember, and suddenly, it all ends? And here he is, trying harder than I've ever seen him try, to get _you_ out of all the people—no offence—and you just sit there like nothing's happening! Why?"

"I had some life changing advice from an old friend," she smiles at the memory, "and anyway, Zander's just trying to get me because I've 'changed'," she adds air quotes around the last word, "He doesn't really like me. It's just because of his huge ego. He can't stand being rejected, especially by the girl who was so in love with him before, even if he was way out of her league."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You're way better off without him anyway," I say reassuringly. "Oh my gosh! That reminds me! Where did you go throughout the summer?" I ask her.

* * *

_A FEW MINUTES BEFORE..._

Zander POV:

"I'll try it if you do," Kevin says to Nelson as I set my tray down on our table.

"Okay, on three. One, two... three!" Nelson and Kevin shove the spoonful of whatever it is in their mouths and swallow hard.

"Well? How's it taste boys?" I laugh.

Kevin moans nauseously.

"Zander don't eat the meatloaf," Nelson warns.

"Wasn't planning on it," I push my tray away from me.

"I guess lunch is done for us! Furious Pigeons tournament?" Kevin asks Nelson.

"I'd be honoured to," Nelson answers, searching his bag.

"Aw man, I forgot that Stevie had our game with her!" Nelson complains.

Suddenly, an odd sound comes from Kevin's stomach, followed by Nelson's.

"Oh, I need a washroom break," Kevin says, rubbing his tummy.

"But our games!" Nelson whines.

"Relax guys, I'll get it from Stevie, you guys go to the washroom," I offer. Their stomachs make another odd noise. "It sounds like you guys could _really _use it."

"Thanks Zander!" they yell as they run off.

I laugh at the sight and get up, looking for Stevie. Retrieving their games will not only benefit them, but will also give me more time to flirt with Stevie. I subconsciously make my way towards the band room, and am abruptly stopped by the fact that Stevie and Kacey are in there, chatting. I position myself right outside the doorway, so they can't see me.

"Well you see, he," she pauses, "He keeps trying to flirt with me." I recognize the voice as Stevie's. I have a feeling they're talking about me.

"OMG, no way," a voice says sarcastically. Kacey's.

I hear the laughter emanating from the two girls, followed by a short pause. Then, Kacey starts again.

"But seriously Stevie, you've been running after this guy for as long as I could remember, and suddenly, it all ends? And here he is, trying harder than I've ever seen him try, to get _you_ out of all the people—no offence—" Oh that was full on offence. And no, I am not trying that hard to get Stevie to like me... Am I? I continue listening. "And you just sit there like nothing's happening! Why?"

"I had some life changing advice from an old friend," Stevie states. I wonder who? Maybe this is connected with that Drake guy, "and anyway, Zander's just trying to get me because I've 'changed'. He doesn't really like me. It's just because of his huge ego. He can't stand being rejected, especially by the girl who was so in love with him before, even if he was way out of her league." I literally can feel my heart sinking. Ouch. That hurt.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You're way better off without him anyway," Kacey adds. "Oh my gosh! That reminds me! Where did you go throughout the summer?" Just when it gets to a good part, Nelson and Kevin interrupt.

"Hey Zander, did you get our games yet?" Nelson asks as he and Kevin walk past me and into the room. The two girls stop their conversation.

"Actually, I was just about to," I lie. I turn my gaze to Stevie as she stares at me, wide-eyed.

She quickly gets up; avoiding me, "I was just about to um..." she pauses. Suddenly, the bell rings signalling the end of lunch. "Go to class! I was just about to go to class! Bye!" She grabs her bag and runs out the door.

"Wait! Our games! Stevie come back!" Kevin yells as he and Nelson run after her.

Kacey and I give each other a look and laugh at how stupid Nelson and Kevin looked. She gets up and retrieves her stuff.

Just before she walks out the door, I decided to ask her, "Why does Stevie hate me?"

Kacey places a hand on my shoulder and smirks, "We all know what you're trying to do Zander, so just face it. She's just not that into you."

* * *

**Well? How was it?** **:)**  
**Please review! :D**

**Facts about this chapter:  
1. I used the title of the story as the last line. ahuhuhihihohoho. -awkward laughter-  
2. Stevie literally had a "Saved By The Bell" moment.  
3. some Americans (I don't know about other countries) know the washroom as a bathroom, and the British know it as the loo, so there you go if you didn't know what it was already.  
4. *not really a fact about the chapter, just general stuff* I'm deeply sorry if you are annoyed by the spelling of some of the words. for my non-Canadian readers, I used a "c" in offence rather than an "s" for some Canadian English reason. or how I add a "u" in colour or in other words like "favourite." and how I say "pop" instead of "soda" because that's our word for soft drinks or fizzy drinks (even though I'm almost sure I've used the word "soda" in my stories to make life easier). but I think that's what makes this super cool, we get to learn how other people in different countries say or spell things, while enjoying their works of literature. well, at least you won't have to hear me pronounce the letter "z" as "zed". haha. :D or the word "about." ALTHOUGH I'M 99.9% SURE THAT I DON'T PRONOUNCE IT "ABOOT." I am soo off topic. **

**Well, see you next time lovelies :D -free hugs for everyone-**


	6. She's Having A Bad Day

**Hey guys! Sorry for being the worst updater on the planet.**

**But here's a new chapter anyways! Hope you like it! :)**

**Reviews:**

**SilverPebbbles: Thank you! Haha, yeah his ego definitely deserved some heavy stomping. ;) **

**unknown4499: *doing the happy dance with you even if we both don't dance* and thank you! and i don't know if Stevie should sing. If you guys want her to, she will. :) just keep suggesting songs and I might choose from one of them :) and yeah, in this story they have definitely never heard her sing before since she wasn't very outgoing when she was geeky. we'll see ;)**

**misscakerella: thank you, i like the way YOU think :) who knows, maybe he already has changed? hmm? ;)**

**jellybean96: Thank you very much :D i totally agree with you, it is about time... ;)**

**A: btw, your chosen username kinda freaks me out because i watch Pretty Little Liars... LOL. but thank you very much! that's also one of the things i value about this story! (funny how people also call me Emily in real life, not that that's my name or anything, but I guess it's kind of like a nickname for me) i hope you watch Pretty Little Liars so you know what I'm talking about :D**

**dropdeaddivaisback: thank you! and Zander is definitely a jerk. And i guess you'll just have to wait and see who Drake is ;)**

**mya: Thank you! sorry for being a horrible updater :/**

**Anonymous: Yes! thank you for the review :D**

**Every Rose Hurts: Thank you for loving this story! and thank you for being patient with me! :)**

**LovelyLyrics: aww, a kitty didnt talk to me because i didnt update soon enough :( oh well, im just glad im here to please you guys :)**

**MariaLuvsYew: i love your reviews. honestly. and thank you very much for being awesome :) haha, yeah Zander better do something big because even I'm tired of his jerkiness. LOL pop might not be entirely Canadian, but everyone I know here refers to soda as "pop". What can I say, all the countries rub off on one another, whether pop originally was from Canada or your country. LOL i wish i met the Biebs. xD and honestly, i wasnt the biggest fan of the last episode of Victorious. It kind of made me want to cry because it wasnt a goodbye episode. I can never forgive Nick for that. At least the end of HTR was cute and Molly and Kacey were nice to each other, but not only was the last episode of Victorious not planned, the episode they aired was by far one of the worst episodes. Im not saying that Victorious was a bad show or anything (for all those Victorious fans out there) I was a big fan of the show too, but it for sure was not MY favourite episode. and at least Drake & Josh had movies. :/ thank you very much for saying this is one of the best stories. I honestly just want to run to you and give you the biggest hug ever. :') **

**So without further ado, my fellow Zevians and Rockers, I now present you the next chapter of She's Just Not That Into You.**

* * *

Stevie POV:

_Come on! One more minute until I can get out of this stupid class! _I stare furiously at the clock above the door. It's the last period of this horrible first day of school and I cannot wait to go home and forget about this day ever happening. I turn to Andy Bartlett, who I once again, am unfortunate enough to sit next to.

"Stevie, you are the most beautiful smelling fart in a sea of stinky ones," he says. I feel a little nauseous at his attempt of a pick-up line.

"For the last time today Andy, I will not and never will be interested, so please stop bothering me," I plead.

Nothing today has gone good for me. All my teachers couldn't recognize me, The Perfs are trying harder than ever before to humiliate me, Zander's just an irritating piece of work and all the other boys that have been hitting on me are not helping. And to think that it's only the first day of school.

The last bell of the day finally rings and I get up, triumphant, and run out the door. I am stopped halfway to my locker by Mr. March.

"Munchkin, don't forget to come to detention. Or else," he warns. I groan. _Oh man. I completely forgot. _

I stuff my books angrily in my locker as I am greeted by Kacey.

"Hey Stevie," she says joyfully.

"Hey Kace."

"Are you coming?"

"Where?" I ask confused.

"Band rehearsal. I swear I told all of you guys this morning," she says, tapping her chin.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot that too," I kick the locker under my feet, and a dent begins to form. Oops.

"Whoa, someone's having a bad day," Kacey says, putting her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry; this day isn't the best for me. I have detention so I can't attend band rehea—" Kacey interrupts.

"You got detention on the first day of school? What happened?"

I sigh. "Long story short: Molly," I say in disgust.

Kacey nods, understanding my explanation. I wave goodbye to her as I make my way to detention.

Kacey POV:

I look up from my text conversation with Dean and greet the band.

"Okay guys, let's get this over with, I have a date with Dean in fifteen minutes so this shouldn't take too long," I announce.

"Where's Stevie?" Kevin asks as he sits himself by the drums. Before I could, Zander answers.

"She got detention from Mr. March because she got all furious with Molly."

"But she still has our games!" Nelson whines.

"Yeah! We haven't played Furious Pigeons since lunch!" Kevin adds.

"Okay guys, before this turns into a whine-fest, we should start rehearsal," I make my way to the microphone.

"Last One Standing from the top. Kevin, count me in!"

Stevie POV:

I pretend to listen to Mr. March's lecture answering, "yes" and "sorry" every once in a while.

"So because of that, you have a thousand-word essay due tomorrow, my little zit-popper. Now get going."

I get up from my seat and thank Mr. March. That's the least I can do after my horrible 'first' impression on him. As I head towards the band room, I come across Kacey, running gracefully down the hall.

"Whoa, Kacey slow down. What happened to rehearsing?" I ask her.

"Oh we just finished and I have a date with Dean so bye!" she continues her strut down the hallway. I couldn't help but laugh.

I grab the two video games out of my bag as I am about to enter the band room.

"Hey boys! Sorry about your games. I really didn't mean t—" Suddenly, something flies across the room and hits me straight in the face. It was the tray of meatloaf I had left here at lunch.

I hear a two gasps echo through the room. The meatloaf slides down from my face and coats my clothes.

"Oh no! Stevie we're so sorry!" Kevin and Nelson yell.

I wipe the gunk out of my eyes and glare furiously at the two boys, "Why?"

"Well you had our games and we were in desperate need to play Furious Pigeons so we decided to use this gigantic slingshot and—" having heard enough, I toss them their games.

"Stevie we're so sorry—"

"Just forget it!" I yell as I storm out of the room. I make my way to the bathroom but am suddenly stopped by the fact that _I'm going towards the Perfs territory. _Instead, I furiously make my way towards the school exit covered in nauseating meatloaf and take my phone out of my pocket. I dial Will's phone number in hopes that he's either a) still here at school or b) willing to pick me up.

I groan. After several attempts of calling all of my family members and all of them not picking up, I decided to give up. Having no money for a taxi or a bus ride, I decide to walk. At least it's _still _a beautiful day.

Suddenly, I hear two honks coming from a pick-up truck to the left of me. Zander. I roll my eyes and continue walking as Zander drives slowly, matching my pace. He rolls down the passenger side window so he can talk to me.

"Need a ride?" he asks.

"No, I think I'd rather walk," I reply, looking straight ahead.

"Come on Steves," he encourages.

"No I don't want a ride and I absolutely _do not_ want you to call me that."

"Okay, sorry Ms. Grouch. But seriously, just accept the offer."

"No thank you. It's a beautiful day and I plan on walking," I say still avoiding eye contact.

"Are you sure about that? Because the sky is starting to get really dark."

As if on cue, I feel a small drop of water on my cheek.

Then it starts to rain. Really hard.

"Stevie please, get in," He pleads. I turn to him and see that his eyes are sincere. He leans in from his seat and opens the passenger side door.

I stand in the rain for a good few seconds, soaking wet, debating whether or not I would rather get sick or get a ride with Zander. I decide to take my chances and hop in his truck.

He leans in which makes me flinch a little. He looks at me and chuckles, "Relax, I'm just closing the door."

He leans in again and closes my side door. Then, he looks at me with a worried expression, grabs something from the back seat and hands it to me. His sweater.

"Here. You can change into that, or you can wrap it around yourself or whatnot. Just make sure that you're warm," he says in the sincerest way possible. That's when I notice that I was shivering. He cranks up the heat in his car.

Zander turns his eyes to the road and we drive off to my house.

I stayed silent throughout the whole ride. I also, couldn't help but steal a few quick glances at Zander, who was acting incredibly not himself. Well, at least not the Zander I know of. I concentrate on the windshield wipers that were moving at top speed.

As he drives up my driveway, I notice that my family's cars aren't there. That means, I'll be home alone.

"Here we are," he says as he parks his car.

I open the passenger door and turn my head towards him. "Thanks," I say awkwardly. I leap out of his truck and run to my front porch. I notice a small note taped to the door that surprisingly has survived the winds of this storm.

_Went out to visit Grandma. There are leftovers in the fridge. We'll be home before you know it. _

_Love,  
Mom_

I crumple up the note, stuff it in my bag and begin my search for my keys. After a couple of minutes of throwing out all the contents of my bag, I curse under my breath and exhale loudly. I look towards my driveway and am still surprised by the fact that Zander's truck was still there. I sit on the front steps of my porch as he exits his truck and runs towards me.

"What happened?" he yells through the rain.

"I can't find my keys," I shout. He stands in front of me, soaking wet.

"So you can't get in?"

"Seems like it! I'm so lucky right?" I laugh at my attempt of sarcasm. Zander's mouth was moving, but the rain made it difficult to hear what he was saying.

"What?!" I ask.

"I said that you need to come with me!"

"No, I'll just wait here. You can go home."

He takes a step towards me and says, "Stevie, you are soaking wet and shivering, you can't find your keys, you have this gunk all over you—" he picks out a piece of meat from my hair and asks, "What is this?"

"Meatloaf," I laugh.

"—and you've got meatloaf all over you but you still insist on sitting here by yourself in the dark during a storm?! "

"Yeah, pretty much!"

"Stevie, let's go," he waves his hand, gesturing for me to follow with him as he makes his way back to his truck.

I sigh as I run to his truck and we drive off to his house. Here comes the part where we sit in awkward silence again.

Zander POV:

I park my car in my driveway and turn to the soaking wet girl beside me. The rain has gotten worse.

"We've got to run for it. Ready?" I ask her.

She unbuckles her seatbelt and places her hand on the door handle.

"Ready," she sighs.

"One, two, three!" I open my car door and run around the hood of the truck to Stevie and we run towards my house as fast as we could.

Stevie laughs as I open the front door.

"Mom?" I ask as I get in the house.

"Honey, I'm in the kitchen," she replies.

"I feel like I'm intruding," Stevie whispers to herself.

"Don't worry, my mom doesn't bite. It's _her_ that you've got to worry about," I tell her as I point up the stairs to Megan, who was glaring at us.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here big bro?" Megan asks as she walks down the stairs.

"Megan, be nice," I warn her.

She ignores me and walks towards Stevie.

"Who are you and what are you doing in _my _house?" She interrogates.

Stevie crouches down to my sister's height and smiles, "Hi... Megan, right? I believe we haven't met yet. I'm Stevie, nice to meet you." Stevie stretches out her hand but Megan just stares at it in disgust.

"Are you my brother's girlfriend?" My sister asks bluntly.

"Well," I start, grinning at Stevie. She looks up at me and gives me a death glare.

"No, I am not," she answers bitterly.

"He's never brought home a girl before," Megan states.

"Megan..." I growl at her. There goes my little sister embarrassing me again.

"No, I'm his band mate. I play the bass in our band. You're really pretty, you know. How old are you?" Stevie smiles. How can she keep doing that without getting irritated by my annoying little sister?

I can now see that Megan is starting to feel uncomfortable. "Whatever," she says as she turns around and walks away.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" I ask amazed.

"You've got to kill 'em with kindness," she smiles deviously.

I smile at her, "follow me."

I open the door to my room and head towards my dresser. I grab a pair of shorts that I still have, but have gotten way too small, a t-shirt, and a towel. I turn towards Stevie who was standing awkwardly by the door.

"You can come in you, know," I chuckle. She hesitantly takes a step inside.

"Nice room," she compliments as she admires the posters of bands and pictures of guitars and ukulele's on my walls.

"Thanks," I hand her the items I picked out. I point her to my personal washroom and tell her that she can wash up in there.

She tosses her phone on my bed and makes her way to the bathroom. Before she goes in, she peaks her head out and says, "Thank you Zander."

"I'm just surprised that you're actually talking to me right now," I joke.

"Hey, you're being nice, not flirting. Don't assume that I can't tell the difference," she rolls her eyes, smiles and shuts the door. Well, then.

I grab my own pair of clothes and sit on the bed, waiting for Stevie to finish. I couldn't help but notice her phone on my bed. I grab it and the lock screen pops up.

_Moment of truth Zander. Her password gives away if she still likes you or not. _

This is ridiculous; I already know she doesn't like me anymore.

_Maybe she was just lying? Ever thought of that?_

I hold the phone in my hands and type in 'Stevie Robbins.'

And... nothing.

I don't even know why I bothered getting my hopes up.

I hear the bathroom door open and I quickly toss the phone back on the bed beside me.

"My turn," I announce awkwardly as I watch Stevie dry her hair with a towel.

Stevie POV:

I follow Zander down the stairs to his kitchen. I feel so weird being in his house knowing that he's been trying to flirt with me all day long. Zander looks at me.

"Why are you so scared? You little baby," Zander teases. I punch him on the arm.

"Ow! I was just joking," he rubs his arm. I grin.

"I'm not scared; I'm just not the biggest fan of meeting parents when I'm wearing their son's clothes," I gesture to what I'm wearing. I'm surprised at how small the shorts Zander gave me are. This clearly wouldn't fit him, because they look like a girl's shorts. And the shirt is way too big that it covers up the shorts, making it look like I'm not wearing anything for bottoms.

"Relax, you look—" he stops talking when he realizes what I look like.

"Oh, now I see the problem," he says, "let me fix it."

"No, I got it," I reply. He grabs the hem of the shirt, and I grab his hand, trying to pull it away. Zander's mom walks in.

"Oh my gosh Zander! What are you doing?!" she yells.

Zander and I turn to the full-length mirror hanging on the wall and see two teenagers stuck in a very weird scenario; a girl that looks like she's not wearing pants and a boy who's tugging on the girl's shirt like he's about to take it off.

"No mom! It's not what it looks like!" Zander let's go of my shirt and tries to explain.

_Great job Stevie, best first impression ever._

Mrs. Robbins opens her mouth to say something, but instead, her jaw hangs open in shock.

"Hi Mrs. Robbins, it's nice to meet you," I wave to her awkwardly, trying to break the tension.

"What is going on in here?" Megan asks as she walks into the room. Her eyes pan the room; to me looking very inappropriately dressed, to her brother whose blushing like crazy, and to her mom who's mouth hangs open.

She grins mischievously, crosses her arms and mumbles, "Oh this should be good." _Evil little witch. _

"I can't believe you Zander Robbins, and while your little sister is at home! You should be ashamed!" His mom scolds. Then, she turns to me.

"And you, young lady! Where are your pants?" _I knew it. _

Megan bursts out laughing and I give her the best death glare I could manage. She shuts up.

"Can we all sit down please? This is all just a misunderstanding." Zander pleads as he crosses the room to his mom and guides her to a chair.

We sit by the dining table, Zander to my right, his mom across me and Megan beside her. After explaining everything to Zander's mom, (including the fact that I am wearing shorts) her eyes gaze at me, then to her son, and back to me.

"Okay, I believe you, just don't scare me like that again," she warns.

"Sorry Mrs. Robbins, we really weren't doing anything. I promise," I assure her. I look at Zander and shudder at how messed up the idea was. He's by far, the least attractive guy in my eyes right now. Well, at least personality wise.

"Okay, let's just forget this ever happened and start over," she lightly shakes her head and smiles at me.

"That would be wonderful," I stretch my hand across the table and greet, "Hi Mrs. Robbins, I'm Stevie, nice to meet you."

She takes my hand and shakes it, "Hi Stevie, nice to meet you, and please, call me Amy."

"Ugh, this is getting boring," Megan groans as she gets up from her chair and walks away. Zander's mom apologizes at how rude her daughter was.

"So Stevie, are you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Robbins asks.

"Um, I would love to Mrs. Robbins—"

"Amy," she corrects.

I smile, "Amy, but I really should get going." I get up from my seat and thank Zander's mom for her hospitality.

"She likes you," Zander says as we head towards his front door.

"Well, who can resist this face?" I joke doing my best imitation of Zander's signature grin.

He laughs, "Hey, no stealing my moves!"

Zander's mom interrupts us and beckons for us to follow her into the living room, "Kids, you should come here. There's something you need to hear."

Zander and I exchange looks and enter the living room.

"What is it mom?" Zander asks. The T.V. answers his question.

"Breaking News: Hurricane Andrea is by far one of the strongest hurricanes this country has seen. We suggest for everyone to stay indoors. We repeat, stay indoors."

Zander turns to me and says, "Looks like someone's not going home tonight."

* * *

**Please leave a review! Thank you!  
Until next time my beautiful readers. :)**

**P.S. I hope you guys don't think that Zander's personality changed way too quickly, because I was trying to imply that he's naturally very good natured. If you have any constructive criticism though, i will be very glad to hear it :) -no sarcasm intended-**


End file.
